Hearts Forever Entwined
by Phoenix Angel 13
Summary: A new ending, I know, I know, been done a 1000 times. Mainly based on the 2004 movie, but the ending could be said to be what Leroux's Erik wanted. Don't blame me for this, blame my subconcious, i dreampt it up. UPDATED, or added to a bit


"_Masquerade, paper faces on parade… Masquerade, hide your face so the world will never find you…"_

He was sitting down, his eyes full of what seemed to him like never ending sorrow. His face was completely uncovered, a very unnatural occurrence, even in his dark world, the spoiled side of his face was there for anyone to see. He had no defenses left to hide behind.

Suddenly, a shadow on the ground was gently moved towards his unfortunate figure. And then he saw her, the woman who had torn his solitude to shreds.

"_Christine, I love you…"_

She walked towards him a bit. Christine had a look in her eyes like she did not know where she was; but though her eyes showed a lost appearance, she knew unerringly what she was doing.

"Hello Erik," Christine murmured, her eyes filled quickly with pity and love as she looked at him, but still were so far away. "How are you?"

Erik gaped at her, utterly amazed. "You…. you've...come back….?"

"What did you expect? I could never stay with _him_….I don't love _him_…." Christine stated plainly.

Erik continued to stare. He was at a loss for words, for the first time he could remember. With a gasp, he stuttered "But you….I thought….I heard….you said…."

"No Erik, you heard wrong. That was just a moment of weakness from a terrified child." Christine told him as she looked down in shame. "It meant nothing."

Erik started to reach out a hand towards her, like one would to touch an apparition; he still could not believe she was standing in front of him. Christine took his hand immediately, she put it over her heart. "Do you feel this Erik?" Christine asked tremulously, "My heart….it beats solely for you."

She kneeled down and kissed his open mouth passionately. _"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime…"_

Still amazed, Erik sang hopefully, _"Say the word and I will follow you…"_

"_Share each day with me, each night, each morning…" _Christine intoned reassuringly, letting him know how she loves him.

They rose together, their arms entwined around each other; they kissed again, Erik was still overwhelmed at what Christine had been saying, he didn't know how to handle true human love, he had never experienced it before. Even his own mother never showed him a shred of sympathy.

"_Track down this murderer, he must be found_...," the mob was getting closer and closer.

"We must get out of here, if they find us who knows what will happen." Erik told Christine hurriedly. "We have to use the gondola, that's the fastest way out."

With Christine on his arm, Erik went to the small boat, where Raoul had been waiting for Christine. Raoul noticed with alarm that his love was holding on to Erik and staring up at the man's face with rapture. In a very fast succession, confusion, rage, loss, and acceptance passed through his eyes. He realized, by looking in her eyes, that she had never loved him as more than a close friend, someone she could run to when she got scared and nothing more. Raoul saw that they needed to leave, and fast; he quickly handed the scull over to Erik.

Erik looked in Raoul's eyes; there was a quiet truce between the two men and no more to fight about. The three climbed into the gondola; Erik standing in back propelling the boat, Christine was at his feet, still looking at him lovingly, and Raoul sitting in the front looking away from them. Though he had accepted Christine's love for the Phantom, he still was having a hard time controlling his emotions and keeping himself from showing them.

Erik could not contemplate what was happening, he and Raoul, who had been in competition over Christine's heart for so long, just quietly sailing away from his lair with her. He was too proud to thank him aloud, but Erik was all too grateful for the young man's silence and acquiescence. And he finally knew Christine's affection, knew that she loved only him. It was more than he could ever ask for, and his heart had swelled with an emotion he was barely familiar with….happiness.

:One year later:

Erik and Christine were riding in a brougham to their home, which the construction and furnishing of had just finished recently. The flawed side of Erik's face was covered with elaborate stage make up, and his disfigurement is barely noticeable. He had one arm wrapped around his tender Christine, his other hand entwined with hers. They were looking into each other's eyes just as amorously as when Erik first realized her love.

"Oh Erik, our home will be just wonderful." Christine said, her voice full of wistfulness. "I could never be this happy with _anyone_ else."

"Christine, my love, you amaze me every day with your affection." Erik replied, "Even after a year, I still don't know what I did to deserve this surprising turn of fate."

"Erik, my angel, my love, you deserve more than I can give you, and I have given you everything. My heart, my soul…my body," she said blushing slightly, "and I would do it all over again."

They were talking like the newlyweds that they were, and could not hold in their emotions from one another any longer; they refused to keep any more secrets. Christine and Erik's bliss that day was enough to make them float away, and Erik took that moment to possess Christine's lips once more. He felt the only way to show his constantly budding love for her was through a kiss. He was still so unused to such intimacy with anyone, that he still felt a sensation of flying whenever he kissed her.

After she broke their kiss, _"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime…"_

"_Lead me save me from my solitude…" _Erik answered in his voice softer than silk.

"_Say you want me with you here beside you…"_

"_Anywhere you go, let me go too,"_ they sang in harmony.

"_Love me, that's all I ask of you…" _Erik voiced somewhat pleadingly.

"Oh Erik, I have never loved another as much as I love you…" Christine told him as she pressed her lips to his.

"Christine, I could never tire of this," Erik declared as the brougham came to a stop. "Ah we must have arrived."

They looked up at their beautiful sanctuary, designed by Erik himself of course. The entire building process was watched over by him, as he, in his precision, would never let a single stone be out of place in his wife's home.

Pure joy showing through in his soulful blue eyes, Erik took Christine's delicate hands in his own and helped her out of the cab. He led her in a fast-paced walk towards the entrance, his gaze never leaving her face.

"_You alone can make my song take flight…there's so much more, the music of the night!"_


End file.
